gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Keg! Max!
Keg! Max! is the 19th episode of Season 3 on Gilmore Girls. Synopsis With graduation approaching, Rory (Alexis Bledel) is happily looking forward to attending the Stars Hollow High School prom with Jess (Milo Ventimiglia), but he gets some surprising news from the principal (guest star Lawrence Hilton-Jacobs, "Welcome Back, Kotter"). Lane's (Keiko Agena) band makes its debut at a big party, but the evening ends on an ugly note when the long-standing animosity between Jess and Dean (Jared Padalecki) finally erupts into a fist fight. Meanwhile, Lorelai (Lauren Graham) gets roped into serving on the parents' committee for the Chilton graduation party, putting her back in contact with a very uncomfortable Max Medina (Scott Cohen). Starring :Lauren Graham as Lorelai Gilmore'Last mention of Alex Lesman :Alexis Bledel as 'Rory Gilmore :Melissa McCarthy as Sookie St. James :Keiko Agena as Lane Kim :Yanic Truesdale as Michel Gerard :Scott Patterson as Luke Danes :Liza Weil as Paris Geller :Jared Padalecki as Dean Forester :Milo Ventimiglia as Jess Mariano :Sean Gunn as Kirk Gleason :and Kelly Bishop as Emily Gilmore :special appearance by :Edward Herrmann as Richard Gilmore Guests starring :Tricia O'Kelley as Nicole Leahy :Adam Brody as Dave Rygalski :Samson Yi as Yiung Chui :Arielle Kebbel as Lindsay Lister :Lawrence-Hilton Jacobs as Principal Merton :P.B. Hutton as Terry :Chauncey Leopardi as Kyle Gibson :Todd Lowe as Zack Van Gerbig :John Cabrera as Brian Fuller :Scott Cohen as Max Medina'''Last appearance of Max Medina on the series Quotes Trivia *Lane gets drunk for the first time. *Jess has missed 31 days and has flunked out of senior year for the second time. *Michel adopts Chin-Chin and Paw-Paw. *Richard & Emily's guests are singing Perry Como's '''magic moments accompanied by piano *Suggestions for band names include: **The Chops **Follow Them to the Edge of the Desert **The Harry Potters **Devil's Advocate *the band performs: **'fell in love with a girl' | THE WHITE STRIPES **'white riot' | THE CLASH Music :la la | SHARK QUEST : :calling all enthusiasts | RADIO 4 : :saccharine | SUNDAY'S BEST : :why | NORTH GREEN :Rory goes upstairs to find Jess :dance to the underground | RADIO 4 : Photos 319band.png 319trio.png 319inn.png 319party.png 319couple.png 319.png Gilmorisms MUSIC *Michelle Branch *Matchbox Twenty *The Clash *Rage Against The Machine *Nirvana FILM *This Is Spinal Tap *Fame *Lord of the Rings POP CULTURE :Rory – No it just drives me crazy. It's like if you do Shave and a Haircut without the last part, ya know? :Rory – The Gilmore house is partying like it's 1999 :Lorelai — And here, it's at home with The 700 Club :Lorelai – You've been getting some sleep, brother? 'Cause that's forty miles of bad road :Lane – Kyle's parents are going to Marriage Encounter for the weekend :Zack – We vetoed the Harry Potters :Jess – Tuxes are also James Bond, that's not geeky :Lorelai – It's getting very Cinemax at night in here :Sookie – You were both James Deaning it, trying to keep it professional :Lorelai – It was not an illusion, Doug Henning :Sookie – When I was like, 10, I was sooo into Leif Garrett :Dave – It sounds a little too Milli Vanilli, Zach :Rory – Hello Cleveland :Rory – You and Springsteen: The working-man's hero :Zack – Don't forget that the hair and fingernails on John Entwistle's body were still growing when they brought in his replacement. :Paris – If the band, which will inevitably be composed of accountants with semi-mullets, decides to do a half hour tribute to Kenny G :Lorelai – With Lorelai Gilmore, it's trust but verify :Lorelai – You mean, you weren't living like a Trappist monk while you were over there? Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 3